The invention concerns an apparatus for the mixing of at least two reactive components.
In the mixing of reactive components such as, for example, isocyanate and polyol during the preparation of polyurethane foam, via high pressure impingement mixing, air bubbles appear at the onset which during the filling of the mixing chamber are incorporated in the component mixture which exits at a high velocity. If the mixing chamber opens into a discharge tube or chamber extending at right angles to the axis of the mixing chamber (a so-called angular or deflecting mixing head), additional air may be introduced into the component mixture.